Mate
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: A night in the woods can turn dangerous. Sakura and her friends drove out to the town's haunted house and met up with a creature of legend. Now the beast is out and chases Sakura out of her old life and into his. She is his mate and he won't let her go.


I cannot believe this is really happening. My whole world has been turned upside down in a matter of seconds and I have no idea if it will ever come back. It was Halloween night, my friends and I decided to check out the town's haunted houses to see if there really were any ghosts. It was an old legend in our town, the house on the hill was abandon and haunted because the old owner killed people in there. Supposedly you could still hear the cries of the victims but none of us believe in those tales so we went to see who was pretending to be a ghost. We found no ghosts; instead we found a giant wolf in the middle of the living room, surrounds by dead bodies.

Our screams of fear ripped through the house like a banshee and we ran back to the car. The wolf jumped at us, landing right on the car and crushing our hopes of escaping. It was every man for themselves as everyone pushed and shoved to get away from the frightful beast that was screaming with bloodlust. My mind shut down as fear took over and I ran into the forest, my friends running the opposite way each of us still screaming in fear. Right now I wished I had worn pants instead of a dress, it was Halloween and I wanted to dress up, now I was regretting it. My heels were making it harder for me to run in and they kept making noise as I ran but I couldn't stop to take them off or else that thing would get me.

Don't ask me how I knew it was behind me but I just knew it was chasing after me instead of my friends that probably ran back to town. I didn't feel angry at them for leaving, well not too much, that creature had scared us enough that we just let our instincts kick in and ran. I just hoped they got away and weren't killed by this thing that was chasing me down. "Oof!" I did a classic horror movie scene. The damsel in distress that just happens to be running in heels in the middle of the forest falls and trips over an easily scene branch. I had always laughed at that part of the moving, mocking it and saying that would never happen, well it happened! I groaned, rubbing the dirt off my cheek and tried standing up only to have the beast jump down on me. I was on my hands and knees and this thing was leaning over me, its body trapping my smaller one as it sniffed me.

I held my breath as it ran its nose over my body, taking deep whiffs of my scent. I moaned when it reached my neck, nose burying itself deep into my flesh and the noise escaped me before I could take it back. What happened next happened so fast that it almost didn't feel real. This creature ripped my clothes off my body, dress, bra, and underwear all coming off in one instant and leaving me naked as the day as I was born. I screamed once again and kicked the beast away, trying to cover my body as I moved away from it. I was leaning up against the tree, shaking in fear as it shook its head from the pain of where I hit it. I kicked it in its nose and seemed to have damaged it some but I also made it angry. It growled at me and I whimpered, my body was still shaking but it was now frozen in fear. I couldn't move it no matter how hard I tried.

It walked over to me, my face only an inch away from its own and I tried moving away but it only growled again. It bared its teeth, silently telling me to listen to it or else I would be in trouble. I nodded my head and turned my focus back on it, my eyes were wide with fear and it seemed to notice that, somehow it understood I was scared of it. Its own gaze softened and it moved forward, licking the side of my face. I couldn't stop myself, I started laughing when it licked me there and suddenly I didn't feel too afraid of it anymore. I even did the unthinkable and reached out to scratch this thing behind its ear, acting like it was just an oversized dog that wanted attention. I didn't understand why I did this but just chalked it up with being so scared I wasn't thinking straight anymore.

A howl escaped it and my fear came right back when it picked me up in one of its arms, holding my body close to its own. Suddenly it jumped into the air and started running, taking me with it wherever it was going. Had we not been traveling at such a fast pace I would have fought against it but instead I held on tight and let it take me to wherever it was going. The horror movies I had seen told me that it would take me back to its cave or den or whatever it was called and eat me there. I gulped at the thought and tried not to cry, I didn't want my last moments alive to be of me crying like a little girl. I had gotten out of that phase a long time ago and I didn't feel like going back to that. So I kept my fears locked away inside my heart and waited for my death to come.

The creature jumped back into the air again and I let out a sharp cry, the sudden action frightened me. I wasn't used to all this jumping and running. Finally it stopped moving and my eyes opened again, I kept them sealed tight when we were moving, and I gasped when I saw that we were standing on a balcony of a house. This creature took me to someone's home instead of a cave? I was confused not only by the location but by how this thing was acting; although it had claws it held me in a way that it wouldn't cut my skin. I was being held like a precious item and it was only making my mind spin more with questions. It took me inside the house; the balcony doors were open and showed me a bedroom that was a lot bigger and nicer than my own. I was impressed by how it all looked; whoever lived here had money if they could by the stuff that was in this room. A giant blue bed in the middle of the room with silk curtains hanging around it, a wooden dresser and desk with hand craved designs on them, and two doors that I assumed one to be a closet and the other a bathroom.

My inspection of the room didn't last very long; I was thrown onto the bed with little effort. I was surprised by how soft the mattress was and how smooth the blankets felt around my skin. Oh yeah, whoever lives here had money. Another howl came from the creature and my eyes widened again when I saw it shape shift from a wolf to a man in a matter of seconds. This thing that kidnapped me was a creature I believed to only exist in old stories. I was kidnapped by a werewolf on Halloween Night. This man was tall and well built, I could see with the moonlight behind him that he had short messy brown hair and his slit-like eyes were black and watching me. He crawled onto the bed towards me and I gulped, I didn't like were this was going. He was on top of me now, his body trapping mine beneath his as he looked over my naked form. I blushed and looked away, not realizing the mistake I made, I only found out when he dipped his head forward and ran his tongue down my exposed neck. I moaned at the feeling of it all and that seemed to excite this man above me, his hands were at my waist, tongue still playing with my neck as he started to move his body towards mine.

"Hold on a minute," My mind seemed to snap back into action when I realized what was going on here. "I'm not ready to do that just yet." I told this man, my hands pushing on his chest to get him away from me and my body. I did not feel like losing my innocents to some random guy…wolf…whatever he was when I just meet him that night. Hell he basically kidnapped me and was even more of a reason for me to say no. Besides I was only fifteen, I didn't even have a boyfriend yet so I wanted to wait a little longer before I took that big step into womanhood.

The guy on top of me stared into my green eyes; his black ones seemed to be taking in everything that I was showing him. With a long sigh he moved his hands off my hips and away from my body, I let out my own sigh but mine was full of relief while his held annoyance. _"Well sorry if I don't sleep with guys that kidnap me!" _I wanted to say but this guy, whatever he was, could probably kill me in a matter of second and I didn't feel like getting on his bad side. So I kept my thoughts to myself and pushed him off me enough that I could get up and off the bed. Maybe I could climb out a window or something so I could run away. Screw the fact that I was naked, it was better to run through the woods naked than staying here where who-knows-what could happen to me.

I was thrown back down before I even noticed he grabbed me. **"Stay."** He growled out and I listened. I stayed on the bed with him, not moving an inch as he pulled the blankets over our bodies. He laid his head down on my chest and he wrapped his arms around me, his eyes closed in sleep as his hair tickled me but I held it in. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do at this point; he was sleeping on me and holding me enough that I couldn't escape without him noticing. One eye of his opened and looked at me, waiting for me to do something but when I didn't move he only sighed again. He removed his arms from around my body to grab my hands and moved them onto him, on one his back and the other in his hair before he grabbed me again. Instinctively my hand that was in his hair started to pet him like he was a dog and he seemed to like that, his head snuggled deeper into my chest and soon enough he was asleep. His light breathing told me so and I had thought I could escape but when I tried moving he woke up instantly and growled at me. I gave him a weak laugh, "Just trying to get comfortable." He seemed to believe me and closed his eyes again.

I sighed and let my head hit the pillow. _"It doesn't look like I'll be able to make my grand escape tonight." _I closed my eyes and let sleep come, hopefully I could find an opportunity to run away tomorrow before I end up dead.

* * *

My mind was awoken by the sunlight hitting my face and the birds chirping outside the window. I already knew something wasn't right, I never hear birds in the morning but instead my parents shouting at each other. My body went to turn in an attempt to get more sleep but I was stopped by a heavy weight that was lying on top of me. My eyes shot open and all of last night's events came rushing back, this guy was still lying on me. Head still sleeping on my chest and I blushed when I noticed we were both still naked and in a very intimate position. My eyes wondered over the room, looking for an object that I could use to maybe hit him over the head long enough for me to grab some clothes and get away from this place. I didn't see anything closer to me than an alarm clock, not as heavy as I wanted but it would have to do for now. The hand that was on his back reached over to grab the digital clock, my hand just barely reaching it when his hand grabbed mine and pulled it back to him. "What are you doing?" he was awake now and my heart started to race. There goes my knocking him out while he's asleep and unguarded plan.

"Just checking the time." All I had to do was play innocent and hope it gives me an opening to knock him out. I needed to get out of here before he could do anything to me.

The guy on top of me just smirked, his teeth grazing over my skin. "I can tell you're lying," He said and I frowned. I hadn't expected him to see through my lie. "Now what were you really planning?" he seemed to be enjoying himself. His grin told me enough that he liked this, as if it was some game to him and I really wanted to hit him.

"Doesn't matter, it didn't work." I moved my eyes away from him, trying to come up with another plan that would help me escape. I didn't know how high up we were so jumping off the balcony was out and I didn't really know the area either. Even if I did run this guy could just transform back into his wolf from and chase me down before I even made it halfway home. This was going to take a while.

"Then don't try escaping," His words shocked me. How did he know I was trying to escape? Don't tell me..? "Seems like you understand." He grinned at me before yawning out, his body stretching out but he still had yet to let go of me.

"You can read my thoughts!" This just made escaping ten times harder. How can I make an escape plan with a guy that can read my thoughts? _"Damn it! You jackass!" _I screamed loud in my head.

He growled and finally moved his head off my chest and was looking down at me. "I heard that." He growled out, teeth showing and I saw his perfect sharp canine teeth.

I just scoffed and crossed my arms. "I don't care."

It was a stare down between the both of us, eyes glaring at each other, waiting for the other to break first and the other to be named the victor. I wasn't going to give in easily; I wouldn't back down from this guy no matter what. While I focused on not blinking I completely missed him dip his head enough that he still stared at me and licked my neck at the same time. I let out a sharp cry and pushed him away from me, pulling the blackest all the way up to my neck and glared at the grinning boy next to me. "You cheated!" I accused and he only stuck his tongue out at me.

"Don't care," he pulled me back over to him, not caring that he was revealing himself to my virgin eyes. I blushed and kept my gaze focused on his face, his brown hair, slit-like eyes, tan face, and red upside down triangles on both his cheeks. I've never seen tattoos like his before and my eyes traced over the simple design of them, something about them seemed familiar. "Sakura, I've missed you." He whispered to me, holding my body close to his and kissed my shoulder.

"How do you know my name?" Not only that but what did he mean by he missed me? I've never seen him before until last night. Or did I know him and the fear of it all made me forget? _"I think I would remember a giant wolf like him following me before this." _I shook my head at the thoughts. Something weird was going on and my thoughts were just confusing me even more.

His growled forced me out of my thoughts and back onto him. He seemed tense and angry about something. "You don't remember?" he held my chin in his hand, making me look at him. "Come on, look at my face. You gotta remember me." I looked at him, I looked at every inch of skin on his face but I still came up blank.

"Sorry, but I don't." Was he mistaking me for someone else? Sakura was a common name but the chance of that other person having pink hair was slim.

Another growl came from him and I squeaked. This couldn't be good. "You mean you don't remember me or our promise?" his right eye was twitching and he seemed angry, really angry.

I had thought about lying but that would probably just piss him off more. Besides there was no point, he could read my mind so there was no reason for me to lie. "I don't remember anything."

Well he got angry, very angry. He jumped off the bed and began to pace, his hands flying out as he mumbled under his breath before he punched a giant hole in the wall. _"I'm in trouble." _Suddenly jumping off the balcony seemed like a good idea.

"Don't you even try it!" he yelled at me and I was confused for a second before I remember that he could read my thoughts.

"I was just kidding." I rolled my eyes at his actions and wrapped the blankets around my body. Just because he liked being naked doesn't mean I do. I wanted clothes on me but the ones I had last night got ripped to pieces. I sent him a glare when I remembered what he did to my clothes but he just ignored it.

"How can you not remember me?" he walked back over to me, standing right in front of my and I screamed. My hands flew up to cover my eyes and I fell back onto the bed.

"Damn it, put some clothes on!" I cried out, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Why?" I peaked my eyes threw my hands, making sure to look at his face instead of that part of him. "Why do I need to wear clothes?" he seemed honestly confused about my request of him wearing clothes.

"Because I'm not used to seeing guys walking around and showing me their…parts." I was such a prude! I couldn't even say the word without blushing.

"And you want to be a doctor?" his words surprised me. "You're going to faint on the first day you have to see someone naked." He was laughing at me and normally I would have been upset but I was confused by what he said.

"How did you know I want to be a doctor?" I hadn't thought about my dream job once since I came here so how did he know I wanted to be one?

"Cause you told me before," he walked over to one of the doors in the room, revealing to me a walk in closet and I was once again surprised by this house. I only saw one room and already I was impressed with how much money this guy had. That is, if it was his house? "It's my house," he called from the closet and I cursed inside my mind. I really hated that he could read my mind but I couldn't read his. That was so unfair. "Quit complaining already." He came out in a pair of old jeans and a black button up shirt.

"It's still not fair." I huffed and crossed my arms. I had no privacy even within my own mind and not to mention I was kidnapped by him. None of this was right.

"Whatever," he sighed and tossed a light blue sundress onto my lap. "You wanted clothes too right?" he had his arms crossed behind his head, eyes watching me as I nodded slowly and stood up. I looked at the dress and admired the fabric of it all; it looked expensive like everything else in this room. I wondered where he had gotten it from as I sat up and walked over to the bathroom, the blanket still wrapped around me. "Where are you going?" he grabbed my wrist, making me stop.

"To the bathroom to change." I freed my wrist from his grasp and continued my trip to the bathroom.

"Why can't you just change out here?" he crossed his arms at me, an annoyed glare coming my way. "I already saw you naked," He was grinning and I hated it. He only saw me naked because he destroyed my clothes and kidnapped me, the thought alone made me want to punch his grinning face. "You can try." He was laughing at me and I screamed, slamming the bathroom door in his face.

"Stop reading my mind already!" I screamed at him through the door, dropping the blanket and began putting on the light blue sun dress. It was silk, I could feel it once the fabric touched my skin and was amazed by how nice it felt. It had light straps that I tied around my shoulders and it reached my knees. _"How does he know what my size is?" _I waited for an answer but nothing came back so slowly I inched the door open, my head sticking out. _"Did he leave?" _

"Nope," he was standing right in front of me and I screamed in shock. I tried closing the door again but he stopped it with his foot and flung it open. "I'm not leaving you alone until I know you won't run away," He was blocking the door way and my only exit, well maybe not my only. My eyes traveled over to the small bathroom window but my hopes died when I saw how small it was, my head would just barely fit through it. "Stop that." He grabbed my hand in his and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Well excuse me for wanting to go back home." I said rolling my eyes, my voice full of sarcasm as he dragged me around the bedroom.

"This is your home now," he told me and I huffed at him. No way was I staying here with him. "You promised," he stopped walking to turn around and face me, his hands on my shoulders. "You promised me the next time we saw each other you would stay with me." He had his teeth bared and normally I would have been afraid but I was more angry and confused to feel any form of fear.

"I'm telling you that you've got the wrong girl. I never made any promises to you." I pushed his hands of me and walked back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed with a sigh. I tried thinking of where I was and what would be the fastest why home. By the way we ran last night told me we somewhere deep in the forest of our town. So the chances of someone walking by and hearing my cries of help were slim to none. _"There just has to be a way out." _I couldn't give up; I was the smartest girl in my class. I just needed time to think and come up with a full proof escape plan.

My thoughts were taken from me when I heard a low growl coming from the doorway, wolf-boy was glaring at me, by the way his fists were clenched shut and how tense his body was told me he heard my thoughts. "Stop trying to run away," he was on top of me before I even knew it, his speed was scary. "You live here with me now so stop trying to leave," he seemed upset by all of this, his body trapped mine beneath his but I wouldn't let him do anything. I put my hands to his chest to push him off and my legs were trying to kick him off but he was stronger than me, he grabbed me and pushed down onto my stomach. My hands were trapped behind my back in one of his hands, he used his weight to hold my legs still making me paralyzed and unable to move away from him. His other hand was in my hair, grabbing a hand full of my short pink locks but with not enough force to hurt me. "I told you, you belong here." He whispered into my ear but I sent my head backwards to hit his chin, and hopefully get him to let go of me, but all it did was give me a big headache and left him unfazed.

"I belong with my family and friends!" I yelled back at him, my face half buried in the blankets of the bed as I tried getting out of his grip.

"Why?" his voice was low, his face burying itself in my neck. "Why would you want to go back to those people?" He seemed angry and hurt. "Your own family doesn't treat you right, always fighting and yelling at you and themselves. They don't give you the loving life you deserve." My breathing slowed at his words.

"_How…how does he know all that?" _No one knew about my family, not even my best friend Ino knew. I kept that part of my life a secret from everybody so why does he know?

"I know everything about you, Sakura," he planted soft kisses down my neck and around my back. The straps of the dress fell when I was pushed down so most of my back was revealed to him. "I love you, my mate." He kept kissing me, making my body shiver whenever his lips touched my skin or when I felt his sharp teeth graze over me. I really wish this guy had given me underwear or a bra; I was completely naked under this dress.

"Mate?" I questioned him; my mind was starting to feel fuzzy when he started to use his tongue to run down my back. "Ah!" I bit my lip, trying to block out the moan. I never felt anything like this before.

"A term used for my people. It's what we call our other half, the ones we mark and mate with as they remain with us forever," he was sucking on my shoulder; I could feel him making a pattern with his mouth. "You Sakura are my mate, just as you promised." If he didn't stop licking me I was going to scream.

I was his mate? I knew the term; I heard it a few times before in my science class at school when we were discussing wolves so I knew what he was talking about. He had chosen me as his life partner, the same way a man as a woman to marry him but instead of a wedding ring a wolf would bite its mate to show that she belonged to him. "When did I promise this?" I needed to find out why this guy believed I made a promise when I have no memory of it what so ever. I just needed to talk to him and get him to stop licking me before something happens. Something I had no control over.

"You promised me when we were children," even while telling a story he kept licking me. I screamed in my head for him to stop, along with a few other things, but I just received a bigger lick that went up my back and to the very base of my neck. I sucked in a sharp breath and shivered in response. "We played together by a lake, it was the two of us and before you left you promised me that you would become my mate the next time we saw each other." Finally he let me go; sitting up beside him I fixed the dress and kept my face away from his gaze. I can't believe he just did that to me.

I pouted at him; my cheeks I knew had to be the same color as my hair. "Look that was a cute story and all but I –" I stopped myself, my mind suddenly flashing it back to my childhood.

/Flashback/

_I remember I was crying, walking through the woods by myself and I was afraid. I didn't know how or why I was in the forest but I was there and I was lost. I walked around for hours looking for someone to find me and take me home but I was all alone. I found myself at a lake surrounded by so many flowers that my tears instantly stopped when I caught sight of this magical place. I ran to the lake water and giggled when I saw all the fish swimming by, I sat down and played with the flowers and grass that was beneath me. My sorrows were forgotten for those few peaceful moments as I sat down in this place I deemed to be magical in my small little mind. _

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" A boy, the same age as me, came running out of one of the bushes. He was my height with brown hair and red upside down triangles on his face. I was surprised to see someone else in the forest beside me and I broke out in tears of joy. "What are you crying for?" he was walking towards me but I beat him it to. _

_I was on my feet and ran to him, my small arms wrapping around his equally tiny body. "What are you doing? Are you stupid or something?"_

_I didn't care that he was insulting me, I was too happy to be angry. "I'm not stupid, I want to be a doctor when I'm grownup so I can't be stupid," Just because I wasn't angry didn't mean I wanted him to think I was dumb. "I'm just so happy to see you." I cried to him, so happy that I was no longer alone in this scary forest. I was glad that I had someone with me now. _

"_You are?" he seemed surprised by my words but I just laughed at him, thinking he was kidding around. I pulled him with me back to the lake and flowers; I wanted to play with him. "You want to play with me?" _

_My eyes widened in shock at his words. "How did you know?" I asked him, surprise was reflecting in my big round green eyes. I was planning to ask him to play but he beat me to it._

_He looked away from me, like he was afraid to tell me. "I heard your thoughts?" he said in such a low voice that I almost didn't hear him. _

"_You can read my mind?" I sat there still for a moment, thinking over what I had just been told. "That's amazing," I was smiling at him; I thought he was like a superhero or something if he could read my mind. "I don't know anybody else who can read minds so that much mean you're really amazing." I honestly believed he was a superhero that had come to save me. _

_He seemed even more surprised by my words before he started smiling at me. "You really think so?" his small round cheeks turned a light shade of pink and I thought he looked really cute at this point. I nodded my head and said that I really believed he was amazing. "Thanks," he seemed really happy and I was glad. I wanted my superhero to be happy. "Do you still want to play with me?" he seemed nervous, like he wasn't sure I would agree. _

"_Of course!" I didn't understand him. Why would I want to turn down playing with a superhero? _

_So the two of us played together in that magical place, playing game after game with each other. We played tag but he always caught me and I could never catch him. I wanted to get angry but then I remembered he was a superhero with super powers and just tried even harder to catch him. We played hide and seek, he found me so easily but it took me a while to find him. We played catch too, but for some reason he kept catching the stick with his mouth instead of his hands. I had so much fun with him that only when the sun started to go down did I realize that I needed to get home. My parents were probably upset and they were scary when they were upset. I told my superhero that I needed to go home and started to walk back home, hopefully I wouldn't get lost this time. _

"_No," I was tackled to the ground before I could take even one step away. "Don't go." He cried to me, holding me close to him. He didn't seem to want to let me go. _

"_I have to," I rolled over so I was sitting up and his head was in my lap, his hands still gripping at my dress. "My mommy and daddy will be angry if I don't go home soon." _

"_No," he shook his head at me, burying his face in my dress and held me tighter. "I don't want you to go." His eyes were wide and he looked ready to cry. They stared up at me in fear that I would leave him here in this place all alone. _

"_Are you lonely?" I asked him, holding him close to my own small body. I hugged him the way I always wanted to be held when I was lonely. _

"_Kind of," he moved his head up so that it was resting where my heart was. "Most people stay away from me and there aren't too many others my own age so I don't have many friends." He confessed his fears, worries, and problems to me. He didn't want to be left alone in the dark again, just like me. _

"_What if I promise to come back?" I asked him._

"_No," he didn't seem to like that. "I want you to stay. My mom won't mind, she'll let you if I ask her," He seemed to like that idea. "You can become part of our pack and we can be together everyday like real mates." _

"_Mates?" I looked at him strangely. I never heard a word like that before. _

"_It's what my people call the person they love," he seemed to get excited as he spoke. "Sakura, you're my mate." He snuggled closer to me and smiled, I could feel him sniffing me. _

"_But my mommy and daddy will be angry if I don't go home," I tried telling him that I needed to go back home but he wasn't listening to me. "Besides don't we need to be older before we get married and stuff." I didn't really understand what he was saying but it sounded like he was talking about marriage. _

"_Not for me," he said, both eyes glowing with joy. "We can get married now no matter what our age is." _

"_We can?" I never heard of anything like that before. I knew of pretend marriage but not real marriage. I thought only grownups could get married? _

"_Yeah," he seemed to brighten up at that. "We can. All I have to do is bite you." He smiled at me, showing off his pointy white teeth. _

"_Bite me?" I didn't want to get bitten. Do all married people do that? The sudden idea of being married didn't seem like such a fun thought anymore. If you have to be bitten to get married than I wanted no part of it. _

"_Just a little," he seemed to look upset. "Do you not want to be my mate?" the look he had was so sad that it made me want to cry. He looked so hurt and rejected that I couldn't help it, I hugged him tighter. _

"_I want to," I agreed to be his mate…whatever that was. "I'll be your mate but I need to go home." If I didn't go home soon my parents were going to be very upset with me. _

"_You promise you'll come back to me?" he was staring at me, eyes full of hope that I would give him the answer he wanted. _

_I smiled at his hopeful face. "I will," I laughed when his grinned widen and he started snuggling closer to me. He reminded me of a little puppy. "I'll come back here when we're both a little older and than I'll be your mate." I made my promise with my superhero. _

"_And you promise you'll stay with me forever." He really wanted me to stay with him. I liked that and agreed to it. The next time I saw my superhero I would stay with him forever. "I'm so glad," he was smiling bigger than anyone I had ever seen before. "I hope that time comes soon. I want to be with Sakura forever." He yawned out and I did the same. I felt really sleepy suddenly. _

"_My parents…" I knew I had to get home soon but I was so sleepy. My head was lying down on the grass, my two arms were around him. One was on his back and the other petting his head, he still had his head over my heart and was holding me close. _

"_Let's sleep first and I promise I'll take you back home." He told me, closing his eyes to sleep and I did the same. _

"_What's your name." I just realized I never learned the name of my superhero. _

"_Kiba." I smiled when he gave me his name and let myself fall asleep with him in that magical place. _

_When I woke up next I was in my bed at my house, hiding under the covers as my parents yelled and screamed at each other again. _

/End Flashback/

My mind suddenly felt blank as I looked at the man that was sitting next to me. I looked at him and screamed. "Kiba! You're Kiba!" I finally remembered.

"About time," he frowned at me, one sharp tooth sticking out. "I can't believe you forgot about me." He glared at me, annoyance radiating off him and I just gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah, you see…the thing is…I didn't really forget," I looked away from him as I continued. "I just thought you were an imaginary friend I made up so I thought the promise was pretend." I waited for the yelling.

"You thought I was fake!" There was the yelling. "How could you think I was fake? We played together the whole day. We even hugged at the end of it." He was growling at me but I wasn't going to let him boss me around.

"Who wouldn't think that? I was lost in the woods and I was five years old, anyone would think that," I yelled right back at him. "Besides that happened ten years ago. Who wouldn't forget?"

"I didn't forget," he was back on top of me and I let out a growl of my own. What was with this guy and lying on top of me? "I waited for you everyday," his voice suddenly went low and I stopped glaring at him. There was something different about him now. "After we fell asleep my mother came and took you back home before you woke up. When I told her about our promise she called me crazy, saying you wouldn't come back, but I believed you would. Everyday I waited for you, training hard so when you did come back I could protect you like I wanted too. I waited and waited for you but you never came…" his jaw clenched as he spoke, hands were gripping the blankets so tight they were starting to rip. "I almost gave up, I thought you forgot about me but then I saw you again. Last night I finally saw you again after ten years and I couldn't believe it, you came back to me," he seemed to relax his hold on the blankets and I felt small drops of water hit my face. He was crying. "You finally came back to me." He held me close, his head on my chest and arms wrapped tightly around me body. My hands went to his back and head, holding him the same way as we did that day by the lake.

"I'm so glad you came back to me," Kiba held me close to him, his larger body covering mine. "I'm so glad you didn't forget me." I could still feel the tears in his eyes. He was honestly crying, his fears of being forgotten were finally coming out and all I could do was hold him close.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait." I didn't know what else to say at this point. I never had a guy cry over me before so I just said whatever came to mind and rubbed his back, hoping to calm him down.

"Its fine now," he picked his head up and looked down at me, his eyes shining from his tears and wide with hope. "You're here now and finally we can be together." Kiba kissed me at that and I returned the kiss, my arms moving to wrap around his neck as our kiss increased. I kept my mind clear of all thoughts and focused on the kiss, letting him hold me as much as he could. Suddenly running away seemed like a really bad idea.

"_Would it really be that bad to live here?" _I couldn't really find too many bad points. I was free of my parents and their arguing. I didn't have to worry about going to school and dealing with people that didn't like me because of my pink hair or large forehead. I wasn't in any danger here and Kiba really seemed to want to be with me so maybe staying wouldn't be so bad. _"Living here with him probably wouldn't kill me." _

I had forgotten that he could read my thoughts. Just as those thoughts came into my mind Kiba stopped kissing me and looked at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen. "Really? You'll stay? You won't try and run away anymore?" his eyes were wide with joy and hope at the thoughts he heard from my mind. For such a big dog he acted like such a puppy.

I looked into his hopeful eyes and smiled back at him. "Yes, I'll stay." I gave him my answer.

I would stay with him in this house of his in the middle of the forest where no one could ever find us. "Sakura," he seemed overjoyed by my answer. He jumped off the bed, bringing me with him and started spinning me around the room with him. His cheers of joy were all I heard in my spinning mind. Somehow we ended up outside on the balcony, I was so dizzy I didn't even try to figure out we got out there and just held onto his body. My feet touched the cool ground but I held tight to him, my body swaying from the sudden spin we just did. "I love you." My cheeks burned when I heard his confession. No guy had ever confessed to me before so this was a little different to me.

"I love you too." we held each other in our arms, his face buried in my hair as he took in deep whiffs of my scent and my eyes looking out at the surrounding of the forest. I couldn't even see the town I had grownup in. _"I guess this is goodbye to my old life." _I closed my eyes and leaned in more to his touch, letting myself become used to being in his arms and to the new life I was going to live.

* * *

I was biting my lip in a nervous fashion, something I haven't done since I was eight but the old habit came back. I was with Kiba and his familiar Akamaru. He had explained to me as the leader of his pack he had a familiar that he shares his soul and power with, after we become mates it'll be the same with me and him. We'll share everything. "This is like some bad horror film." I muttered out loud. There was no point in thinking now that I knew he could hear every thought I had. There must be some way to block him from reading my mine.

"There is but I don't feel like telling you it." Kiba replied and I groaned.

"Well are you ever going to tell me?" I wanted to cross my arms over my body; I was freezing in this dress. The sun had set over an hour ago and Kiba had basically rushed me out of the house. He said it was about something with the full moon and other things. "I would like some privacy in my own mind!" I cried, once again trying to pull my hand out of his hold. Ever since we left the house he's been holding my hand in a tight grip and no matter how I tried he wouldn't let me go.

"Maybe later," he pulled me along the darken forest road and I was having trouble keeping up. He seemed to be in a hurry and I didn't understand why. What was so important that he was pulling me along the forest in the middle of the night in nothing but a sundress?

"You think a lot," he pulled me closer to his body, his arm coming to wrap around my shoulder and instantly I was covered in his warmth. I guess one of the plus sides to having a werewolf for a boyfriend is you get an instant electric blanket. "You couldn't come up with a better comparison?"

"Knock it off," I huffed but didn't pull away, I was finally warm and I wasn't about to move. "If my thinking bothers you than teach me how to block you out of my head." My right eye was starting to twitch. I really wanted the privacy of my mind back.

"You'll learn how after the mating." He told me and my heart suddenly stopped.

"What?" please tell me he didn't mean what I thought he meant.

"I do," he pulled me even closer, his mouth nibbling on my ear as we walked. "When we reach our destination you and I will become mates."

I gulped, my face matching the color of my hair. "Y-You mean…?" I was starting to sound like my friend Hinata.

He smiled into my skin and gave the side of my face a long lick. "I do."

"Um…?" I was nervous. I had never done that before and I wasn't sure if I wanted to lose my virginity in the middle of the woods.

"Don't worry so much," he picked me up, holding me in both his arms as he jumped through the trees with Akamaru right beside him. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

"_That doesn't really make me feel better." _I was still nervous as hell.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru's barks suddenly rang loudly in the silences and Kiba cursed.

"I know, I smell them too," he picked up speed and I had to hold on tight. "You know what to do boy." Akamaru barked again and jumped down to the forest floor and took off running.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying not to scream at their new speed.

Kiba gave a low growl. "It seems your friends are back."

"My friends?" I looked over his shoulder and back to where Akamaru was running to. My friends came back to save me. They must have realized that I was missing and came back to help me. _"Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji…you guys really came back." _I smiled at that thought. I may not have the best family life but I had the greatest friends. "Kiba, don't you dare hurt my friends." I glared up at him, waiting for his reply. No way was I going to stand by and do nothing if my friends were in danger.

"Why do you care about them?" he gave another low growl. "You're my mate now so you should only be focused on me, not some stupid kids."

"Kiba…" I gave a growl of my own and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and screamed in his ear. "If you do anything to my friends I swear you're going to wish I never came back!"

My loud shouts affected him much more than I thought. Werewolves had super hearing so having me shout right in his ear must have been like standing next to an alarm. "Argh! Alright! Alright!" he agreed and I smiled.

I was never going to see my friends again after this but that didn't mean I would stop caring about them. They were all special to me and I would do everything I could to keep them safe. "What will Akamaru do once they find him?" I couldn't stop the worst possible scenarios from popping into my head.

"He'll just scare them off," Kiba jumped through the air and landed softly on the ground below. I was still in his arms and trying not to scream from the sudden action. "I told him not to hurt them so you don't have to worry." He explained and I gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good," I got out of his arms and walked around, the soft grass felt nice against my bare feet. _"Everyone, I hope you all live good and happy long lives." _I silently prayed to them, my eyes closing and picturing all the times I spent with them. My life with them is over and my new life with Kiba was about to start.

"Don't worry so much," Kiba wrapped his arms around me from behind, his chin resting on my shoulder and face plastered against mine. "You'll be happy with me. I'll protect you and make you smile everyday."

It was a nice thing to hear but even with his sweet words I would still miss my friends. I had been worried about them since I first saw Kiba last night at the old house were he was in his werewolf form. "Kiba?" my mind flashed back to that night and I realized I had forgotten something important. "Why were you surrounded by dead bodies?" I don't know how I had forgotten but I was just remembering it now. I first saw Kiba as a werewolf at the town's haunted house and he was in the middle of the room surrounded by the bodies of dead humans.

"They attacked me," he whispered into my ear, soft lips lightly pressed against my skin. "They thought I was a regular wolf that attacked one of them and tried killing me, but weak humans like them can't beat me." I didn't like how he phrased that

"In case you forgot, I am one of those "weak" humans." I pushed myself away from him and crossed my arms. I suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore; my anger was keeping me warm.

"You're different," he licked his lips as he spoke to me and I gulped. "You aren't like them."

"But my friends are," I wasn't liking where any of this is going. "My friends probably think I'm dead and are trying to find my body or the thing that killed me. They probably have weapons on them to protect themselves," I took in a deep breath, my mind was spinning with thoughts and questions and for once Kiba wasn't answering. I think I just discovered how to block him from my mind. Think too many thoughts and he wouldn't be able to hear me.

"What will Akamaru do if they attack him?"

"He'll fight back," he said what I feared and I ran. I had to help my friends. "Where are you going?" he grabbed me but I fought back.

"Let me go Kiba! Let me go," I thrashed in his old, trying my hardest to break from his grip. "I have to help them." I needed to go to them before they ended dead because of me.

"No, you don't," he threw me down to the ground with ease and I let out a low grunt when my body hit the dirt floor. "You are my mate now and there is no way I'm letting you go back to those damn filthy humans!"

"Those "filthy humans" are my friends and I refuse to just stand here and do nothing while they're killed!" I stood on my feet; hands balled into fists and kept my mind full of thoughts so he wouldn't know what my true intentions were.

"Forget about them," he growled and put his hands on my shoulders, pulling me close to him. "You belong to me now, you are my mate and I won't allow those bastards to have what's mine."

"Just let me go and explain it to them," I needed to try and reason with him or at least get his guard down enough for me to put my plan into action. "I will tell them to leave and then I'll come right back. If I don't then they'll just keep coming back for me."

"Let them come," he was baring his teeth to me. His pure white sharp teeth that seemed to glow in the moonlight. "They can come in a giant group for all I care. I'll still kill them all!"

"_That's it!" _

I raised my fist to his face and sent him flying into the tree behind him. There was no reasoning with him and I needed to act fast if this was going to work. In a flash I ran into the forest, hands grabbing the earth and rubbing dirt and mud on my body to block out my scent. It would slow him down enough that I could hopefully find my friends before he does. I knew where Akamaru had run off to so I shouldn't get lost and I was keeping my mind clear of all thoughts. I would let my body guide me where to go and keep my mind clear of any thoughts so Kiba couldn't track me that way. I needed to find my friends before Kiba does or before Akamaru does anything to them. I had to save them.

"Sakura!" I nearly screamed when I heard my name being called out by him. His cry of my name was followed by a long howl and I knew he had transformed. I quickened my pace and felt panic set in, as a werewolf Kiba's nose had to be at least ten times stronger so he would find me in no time. Not to mention how fast he is and his monster strength. I had to hurry.

"_We need help!"_

"_This thing is going to kill us!"_

"_Damn beast!"_

"_What should we do?"_

I was so glad that I could hear my friends but I was also scared because if I could hear them than so could Kiba. My legs already felt like lead but I pushed myself to run faster and jumped out into the clearing where my friends were fighting off Akamaru. Shikamaru had a shotgun in his hands and Chouji had a knife, Hinata and Ino were behind them trying to call for help but their phones were destroyed. Akamaru was growling in front of them, his body was tense but I could see he was getting ready to make another move. I was right. He jumped into the air and aiming at Ino.

"Ino!" I screamed and ran to her, my arms wrapping around his waist and pushing her down to the ground and just barely missing Akamaru's attack.

We hit the ground harder than I wanted but I wouldn't complain. I'd rather hit the dirt floor than be cut to shreds by razor sharp claws. I heard gasps from all my friends and a low growl from Akamaru and knew my time was almost up. "Sakura," Ino pulled me in a giant hug once she realized it was me who pulled her to safety. "I'm so glad you're alive!" she cried to me, her tears falling from her usually bright blue eyes.

"I know," I smiled at my best friend and returned the hug. "I'm glad too." had Kiba held different feelings for me other than love I'm positive I would have been killed last night, and if I was dead than I wouldn't have been able to save my friends now.

"Sakura!" Hinata joined in our hug by holding onto my arm, she was crying as well.

"I don't believe it." Chouji was standing behind Hinata, a look of wonder along with joy on his face.

"You must be one lucky girl." Shikamaru commented, a pleased smirk forming on his face.

It was a happy moment for us all, five friends reunited under dark moments in our lives. It kind of sounded like something from a movie but this was my real life and there was no director to call cut when things turned bad. And with my life things always turned bad. Akamaru howled into the night and while it frightened my friends I knew what he was doing. "Looks like my luck just ran out," I have been able to somehow beat Kiba in finding my friends but now he was coming and nothing would stop him. "You all need to get out of here," I broke away from my friends to stand in front of them, my arms held out to protect them from the thing that was coming for them.

My friends were confused by my actions, and if I had been in their place I would have been too, but I couldn't think of that right now. I had to focus on Kiba and what I would do to keep him from harming any one of my friends. "What are you –"

_Boom!_

Whatever they were about to ask me died once they saw a giant werewolf jump in front of us. While they screamed and jumped away I stayed in my spot, my arms still held out to show that I was protecting them. I watched Kiba growl in front of me, his mouth full of giant teeth that could easily rip me to pieces without him using any effort. I gave a small gulp when that thought crossed my mind. Another growl came from him and his eyes locked with mine. _"Sorry." _I apologized in my mind. I had forgotten he could read my mind and must have taken my thoughts as an insult. I quickly apologized for my stupid thoughts and moved along slowly away from my friends and back more into the forest.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Shikamaru called out to me. From the corner of my eye I could see that he held the shotgun in his shaking hands. Kiba saw this too but I knew his focus was on me.

"I'm so glad I got the chance to know you all," I spoke softly, my arms still held out to let Kiba know I was going to protect them. "Everyday I had a lot of fun with everyone and I had the chance to make so many great memories," I was slowly putting my arms down and turned around to face my friends. The moon was starting to come out from the clouds and shined down enough light for everyone to see my tears. "But that part of my life is over. I need to go away for a while but I swear I won't ever forget any of you," I gave one last smile to the greatest friends I ever had. "Bye-Bye."

I broke off into a run, away from my friends and the old life that I used to live with them. All the times I spent with them and the memories I made with them were just that now, they were all memories because I was never going back to them. I let my tears fall, not bothering to stop them or my cries escape me. I ran until Kiba found me, he changed into his human form and pulled down to the ground and into his arms. He held me as I cried my back against his chest and his arms wrapped around my shaking form. "I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear and I chocked out another sob. He was honesty sorry for what just happened and I was grateful.

"I'm ready." My tears were still falling and my body felt heavy but I needed to do this now before I had too much time to think about how much I would really miss my friends and run back to them. I made a promise to Kiba and I was going to keep it. Even if he was a little overbearing somehow I grown attached to him in only a day's time. I would miss my friends but I would miss him as well and I knew if I left it would kill him. Wolves mate for life, I knew this from sciences class and if I were to leave Kiba than he would be alone forever. Nobody deserves to be all alone and I wouldn't allow even a werewolf be left alone in the dark.

So with a deep breath I prepared myself for what was going to happen next. "Then we'll begin," in one quick moment he pulled my dress off my body and left me lying naked in his arms. I squeaked and tried covering myself but he wouldn't allow me to do so. He lifted me with ease to put me on my hands and knees and got behind me. I shivered at the feel of skin to skin contact and tried to block out the whimper that was building up in my throat. "You may be ready to become my mate but you are still unsure of becoming my woman," he whispered into my skin, his tongue running circles along the part where my shoulder and neck meet. "But I can wait a little while longer until you are fully prepared for me." The moon finally revealed itself as he spoke, its light shining down on us and showing to the forest what was taking place in it.

"Sakura," he placed his hands over mine, the glittering of his fangs shining from the light of the moon. "You're mine, now and forever." He spoke softly before sinking his teeth into my skin. My screams filled the quite forest and I thrashed in his hold, trying to get away from this strange feeling but he held me still. His hands that held mine were digging down and his body wouldn't move no matter how much I pushed myself against his to get him off. My eyes that had closed from the impact opened finally to try and see if I would look at what was happening but all I saw was the dirt below me. I moved my gaze to the side, wondering if there was anything to distract me from this pain when I finally noticed where we were. _"The lake..!" _we were at the same lake that we had met at ten years ago. I looked on in wonder at Kiba's body that was leaning over mine and for a moment I saw two wolves' bodies instead of two humans. Suddenly the moon light that surrounded us started to shine more and it seemed the light was focusing on my neck that was being bitten. I screamed again when I felt something being poured into me, Kiba was putting something in me from where I was bitten and before I knew it my world had gone black and my body gave out.

* * *

The light of the sun hit my face and caused a headache to go off in my mind. My eyes that were still closed winced at the light and I turned over to try and escape the annoying thing that was waking me up when I felt myself in the arms of another being. I screamed and jumped up, causing Kiba who had been sleeping next to me to jump as well. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he groaned, two hands covering his ears to block out my screams. "Are you trying to make me deaf?"

He was naked like he always is and so was I. Pulling the blanket around my body to cover I looked at the male that was holding his head in pain beside me. "Kiba?" I was confused and relieved at the same time. Confused because I had no idea what was going on but relieved because it was only Kiba in the bed with me and not some creepy pervert. "What's going on?"

He had an appalled look on his face and shot right up, his glaring face only an inch from mine. "Don't tell me you forgot again?" he growled in annoyance and I tried scooting away but he held me in place.

"Um…?" I had only one answer and it was one he wouldn't like.

"I don't believe it," he cried out and knocked his forehead against mine, making my headache even worst. "We became mates last night! How the hell did you forget that?" he groaned and threw himself down on the bed, head hitting the pillow and arms spread out on the covers.

"We did?" It took me a moment but the memories of last night were finally coming back. "Well that explains the headache," I put one hand up to the part of my neck that was bitten and I could feel a strange warmth being emitted from the spot. "Kiba?" I wanted to ask about my friends but I wasn't sure how to phrase it without him getting upset.

"I didn't do anything to them," he spoke and I felt relief sink in. "Akamaru watched them all night in the shadows and told me that after you ran they stayed in the same spot until the sun came up. They left for about and hour but came back with a bag full of your clothes and other personal items," he pointed to a red bag on the right side of the room. A bag I recognized as mine that came from my room. "It looks like they accepted you belong in this world."

"But they'll be back." We both it was true. My friends wouldn't give up on me that easily and if they found a way they would use it to try and see me again.

"Yeah." Kiba knew this as well and I couldn't tell if that bothered him or not. I wondered if I could read his mind after what happened last night but I was sure that Kiba would block me from his thoughts.

"So now what happens?" I was still new to this world of werewolves so I had no clue what I was supposed to do next. Am I supposed to transform during the next full moon?

He blew some bangs that had fallen into his eyes away and looked at me. He gave me a gentle smile, one hand coming up to the side of my neck where he had bitten. "We'll have to wait for the next full moon to complete the ritual but until then this will be enough to keep you with me," he had such a calm look on his face, it was so peaceful that I felt my own body fall into the same state of calmness. I leaned into his touch, my cheek in his hand and gave him a smile of my own. "My mate," he whispered the words like he couldn't believe they were real. "You're finally mine. You're finally here with me." He was right. I was with Kiba, I was his mate and I would stay that way even in death. As I leaned more into his touch I felt a foreign feeling sweep into my heart. I felt such strong emotions that there was no way they could be mine. I looked back at Kiba for some help with this new feeling when I saw his face, his eyes held such joy that they seemed to be glowing and his body was so relaxed and content. I realized these were his feelings inside me; I was feeling what he was feeling at this very moment. _"We really did become one last night." _

"Well not completely," he sat up, making our foreheads. "We'll become full mates during the next full moon and that's when the pack will accept you as one of us," his lips ran across my face, keeping me close to him. It was such a nice feeling and I sighed with bliss as I felt his kisses. "But until than…" my eyes went wide when I saw the look on his face. "We can become in other ways." He threw me down on the bed and climbed on top of me in a matter of seconds and I screamed.

"Pervert!" I punched him off me and wrapped the blankets around my body to protect me from his groping hands. "I'm not doing that until I'm married so you'll just have to wait!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What?" he sat up faster than I expected him too and I had to laugh at the look of worry and desperation on his face. "You can't be serious?" he tried pulling the blankets off me but I wasn't going to let go.

"Sorry Kiba but you'll just have to be patience." I tried not to laugh but watching him act like this was just too funny.

"I've been patient for last damn ten years!" he cried and I laughed as we rolled around on the bed, Kiba trying to rip the blankets off and me laughing at his failed attempts. In the back of my mind I knew my friends were probably wondering what really happened to me, but until the day comes when I meet with them again I would enjoy myself and my new life with my werewolf boyfriend.


End file.
